


A Kreids Porn Drabble

by Intrepid (Odddreamsofdoom)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddreamsofdoom/pseuds/Intrepid
Summary: Just a lil sumthn' sumthn' I whipped up to torment one of my friends bc that's my fave pastime rn.





	A Kreids Porn Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/gifts).



> The other person could be a guy OR a gal but in my head it's a woman.
> 
> Also this is partially in response to a certain micced up vid, honestly if you wanna hear a man who could probably toss you laugh into a lil squeak don't pass this up: https://www.msgnetworks.com/videos/kreider-practices-his-russian-with-buchnevich/embed/

Chris is about to dick you down. He says “Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!” and as you're about to call him a moron he slides it in and you fucking gasp and grab on.

You're both holding tight, fingertips pressing into each other's arms. It's honestly a lot and then he smirks and he just “bruhm Bruuuhm.” punctuated by these little grinding thrusts, and then you scoff and laugh and gasp again because thats still a big dick you're opened up on.

Then the sex is slow and grinding with your feet at the small of his back. He's all closed mouth growls and grunts and you're loosing this groaning gloatal fry sound and grabbing his ass just to feel it flex when he ruts you into the bed. Your lower back is scratchy and hot from the relentless rub of the sheets.

By the time you both come neither of you have the energy to pull apart right away.

A drip of sweat falls from the tip of his nose to your skin and you run through his sweaty curls. Then you just press your mouths together in the afterglow.

You run your ankle up his calf to the back of his knee and then you both roll so your legs are tangled.

You really need a shower but for the moment laying pressed close in the chill of the AC isnt so bad.


End file.
